


Factories in London

by Nerroth



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Gen, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerroth/pseuds/Nerroth
Summary: The Winchesters, the Doctor and Sherlock get together to finally find Abadon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments how i can improve my writing.

Sam was still annoyed that Dean let Gabriel possess him. But nevertheless, they had their Job to do. Abadon wasn’t going to stop until she becomes the Queen of Hell. And since Crowley still had the first blade they had to find her and then kill them both.  
After discovering that she was recruiting new Demons from stolen souls. They were already able to destroy one factory, but many were still running and producing Demons in a shocking speed.  
“I found another Factory, maybe we’ll be able to find some more Information about where Abadon is.” Sam said to Dean without looking up from the Newspaper article he was reading. “So, what are you waiting for?”  
“well, there’s a problem. The factory is in England. But according to this article it has to be the biggest we found yet. The chances are good that Abadon herself is there.”  
Dean sighed “For fucks sake, of all the Countries it had to be England. And we even won’t be able to take the Impala with us!”  
Dean stood up while continuing to rant about how bad England was and how much he didn’t want to go there. Sam ignored him and looked for tickets to England.

At the same time, somewhere in Space the Doctor and Donna Noble just finished saving a Planet from itself and were planning to have some peaceful sightseeing as the Tardis started to behave weird.  
“I’m sorry but I’m afraid we have to go back to Earth, something very bad is happening down there. The Tardis wants us to go to London”  
“Well, it certainly is impossible to only go for a sightseeing with you without having to save a planet from certain destruction, isn’t it?”  
The Doctor laughed and ran to the controls of the Tardis to set Time and Location.

“Watson, come here!” Sherlock shouted through the entire building of Baker street 212b. “Do we have a new case? If you just want to tell me some of your new theories again I won’t come up.” Watson still was slightly annoyed from the time Sherlock texted him that he had an absolute emergency and then discovered, that the Emergency was Sherlock having discovered the pattern in which ants were scavenging his room. “Yes, we have a new case and I must say it is extraordinary.” Watson smiled, it was about time that Sherlock had a new Case. He always started to lose every control when he wasn’t on a case for a long time. Sherlock was already dressed up and ready to leave when Watson entered his room. “So, where are we heading?” He asked while getting his own Coat on.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
